The use of a computer pointing device such as a mouse, trackball, or stylus pen are very common in computing today. One common use of a pointing device is to mark an object displayed on a computer screen for insertion into a clipboard. A clipboard is typically a temporary storage location in the computer that provides the user with a method of transferring data. Common commands associated with clipboards include cut, copy, and paste. The cut command instructs the computer to remove a marked object and place it in the clipboard. A copy command instructs the computer to place a copy of the object into the clipboard leaving the original object on the display. A paste command instructs the computer to place an object stored in the clipboard onto the display at a location indicated by the user. While there are other commands associated with clipboards, most are a variation of the cut, copy and paste commands.
In general, an operator will use a pointing device to move a display position indicator to an object shown on the display. By pressing control buttons on the pointing device and maneuvering the display position indicator, an object on the display may be marked. Once an object has been marked, it may be transferred into a clipboard using a cut or copy command. One method of executing a cut or copy command is to select a display icon representing the desired command. In some applications, the cut and copy icons may not be displayed until an edit window is displayed. Another method of executing a cut or copy command is by typing the desired command on a keyboard. Once the object has been placed in the clipboard, the user may indicate a location to insert the object. The user may then execute a paste command by selecting a display icon representing the paste command or by typing the command on a keyboard.
One drawback with this method of transferring data to and from a clipboard is that there is no visual feed back to the operator that data has been transferred. Also, there is no indication that there is data contained in the clipboard.
What is therefore needed is a method, which overcomes the above disadvantages.